


Patton You Have To Stop Making So Many Pumpkin Pies, Roman Doesn’t Even Like Pumpkin (also, Patton Smells Like Cinnamon and Logan is a Hopeless Romantic. Well, Maybe Just Hopeless.)

by ashesfromhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Food mentions, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, and cANDLE season, as usual, in which i can’t write a good title so i summon my inner rick riordan, in which patton is a white girl on september 1st, its fucking autumn lads, i’m editing the tags cos this is a series now, logan pines, logicality - Freeform, oh also janus is mentioned, one sided attraction?, patton is adorable, perhaps, pre-romantic logicality, qpr, qpr prinxiety, virgil and roman are mentioned, we may never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell
Summary: 2 candles. 2 perspectives. 6 pies. 1 tired author. A thousand different ways for this to end. aka Logan and Patton pine like the dumbass gays that we all know they are. it’s autumn, bitch
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan and patton go candle shopping. logan is very gay.

“Logan. Lololololololololololo-“ 

“Yes Patton?” Logan looked up from the ingredients on the back of the candle currently cradled in his hands, making a soft noise of affirmation. 

“IT SMELLS LIKE ACTUAL VANILLA! LIKE- LIKE THE EXTRACT!” Patton shout-whispered happily, sticking his nose back into the candle’s depths. Logan chuckled softly and guided the candle a few inches away from the excitable young man, squeezing his wrist. “It’ll smell more natural from back here, Patty.”

The smaller boy pouted but obliged, a happy smile spreading across his face. “I love autumn, Lolo. Did you know that? Vanilla, cinnamon, cloves, pumpkin, apples-“

“Considering you’ve made us six apple pies, there are four of us living in the apartment, and it’s only the 19th of September, logically that would be the correct conclusion for me to arrive at, yes.” Logan interrupted before Patton could continue to list every single autumnal scent. After a long moment, he released Patton’s wrist- the acute realization he’s been holding it for much too long to be considered platonic making him flush a soft pink. 

Patton’s dimples flashed as they bumped hips, both returning their candles to the colorful array displayed on the craft store shelves. 

Wrinkling his nose, Patton backed away and planted his hands on his hips, surveying the shelves before them. “Roman wanted vanilla chai, Virgil wanted....” He frowned and looked at the list inked onto his hand. “-midnight mystery? What’s that? Does it smell like midnight?” He wondered aloud, gasping and bouncing on his heels. 

Meanwhile, Logan had taken hold of his wrist, looking down at him with a teasing frown. “Patton Hart. We’ve talked about this-“ He stopped and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Pen isn’t good for your skin. It-“ He stopped, lips parted. Buffering. Patton had, just a moment before, interlaced their fingers and pressed his nose against Logan’s shoulder, looking up at him through impossibly long lashes. “It- er-“ He licked his lips, willing his eyes not to dialate. He couldn’t think like this, not with those chocolate eyes looking at him like he meant something.

“You- I-“ He stifled a soft sound and quickly put a few inches of space between himself and his roommate, grabbing the nearest candle. “L-Look! It’s,” His breath was returning now, heart slowing down to its usual rhythm. “Midnight Mystery! One down.” He was aware he was speaking much louder than usual, but at least he could think properly now. Patton had an odd look on his face, but before Logan’s third braincell could reboot, the other boy had turned away to inspect a line of fruity candles. 

Attempting to distract himself, Logan decided to find himself a candle, cataloging the different sections before deciding to find himself an autumnal scent. 

Logan lost himself among the world of candles, comparing ingredients, brands, packaging, and labels. He found himself tied between two scents, quite similar in scent and price, and was comparing their ingredients when he felt a warmth press itself against his back. He looked over with a soft hum of acknowledgement, turning to see the top of Patton’s curls flattened against his neck.

With a soft chuckle, he turned in his roommate’s arms, brain too distracted with ingredients to go haywire. “All ready, Pattoncake?” He took one last look at the packaging before deciding on the one with the gold lid. “Found Ro’s chai? And your own?” Patton nodded against his side and held up the two proudly, his bright smile prompting one to form on Logan’s lips. 

“Janus called and asked us to pick up some pumpkin bread and milk on the way home! I was thinking we could bake the bread ourselves, it’s more fun that way.”

Logan was happy to lose himself in Patton’s voice as they made their way back to Logan’s car. Maybe he couldn’t lose himself in Patton’s eyes, not with Pat so adept in emotions, but he was content to take every moment alone with him to the utmost advantage. Maybe he would never be able to call Patton his own, but when Patton looked at him with that just-for-logan-smile, perhaps he could manage. Maybe Logan wanted more than this- more than platonic trips to craft stores to buy candles. Maybe when Patton pressed himself up against Logan’s side, Logan wanted to be able to lean down and kiss that perfect smile of his. But he could be content with this. With autumn breezes and warm laughter and the two of them. alone in his car, singing along to Top 40 hits with windows down, autumn air whipping through their hair. 

Maybe Patton didn’t spend much time in Logan’s room anymore. Maybe Logan missed his cinnamon scent. Maybe Logan bought a candle that smelled like Patton’s curls just after he pulled his 6th pumpkin pie out of the oven. Maybe he missed Patton interrupting his study sessions to drag him to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Maybe the ache in his stomach when Patton kissed Roman’s forehead wasn’t ever going to disappear. Maybe one day he would forget about the look in Patton’s eyes when he laughed- that soft, heart-achingly tender smile that appeared when Logan did something special. 

Or maybe one day he would shut off his brain, put down his book and kiss Patton. His lovely, curved, plump lips; each of his dimples; that mole that he’s been fixated on for 3 years now; and the tip of his pink, freckled nose. 

But until that day comes, if that day ever comes, Logan is perfectly content to walk, hip to hip, with the person he loves most in the entire universe (and the universe is wide and endless, and Logan loves a lot of people). And that is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling autumny, and my friend had the cutest idea for pre-romantic logicality and i haven’t written in ages, so i wrote this short thing!
> 
> find me on tumblr @irritating-lady-knight !
> 
> kudos give me 2 coins and comments raise my XP by 10


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patton’s POV of chapter one!
> 
> patton and logan go candle shopping and patton is a gay, gay man.

[bing]

Patton glanced down at his phone, smiling when the contact name popped up on his screen.

Spaghetti Boi: having fun on your ✨date✨? 

The recipient rolled his eyes and glanced up at Logan, his ‘date’, currently scanning the shelves lined with candles. 

Patman: It’s not a date! Technically! Lo just needed a break, and I forced him to come candle shopping with me!

Spaghetti Boi: and janus is a middle school librarian

Spaghetti Boi: flirt with him

Spaghetti Boi: coward

Patman: 😢

Spaghetti Boi: ha!

Spaghetti Boi: your emojis don’t work on me, witch!

Patman: 😭

Spaghetti Boi: stop texting me and get yourself a mans!

Patman: No!

Spaghetti Boi: at least get me a vanilla chai latte candle while you’re there, if you’re not gonna kiss the nerd

Patman: Okay! Don’t worry about paying for it though

Spaghetti Boi: you bet your ass i’m paying for it

Patman: Language, kiddo

Spaghetti Boi: thanks dad

Spaghetti Boi: virgil wants one called Midnight Mystery 

Patman: Okay! Dont forget to eat soon!

Patman: *Don’t

Spaghetti Boi: dad it’s v, put ur fucking phone away and listen to logan talk about stars or some shit n ur face will do the talking for u

Patman: Roman, what does that mean?

Spaghetti Boi: kakskkaydksla

Spaghetti Boi: sorry had to take my phone back from the fucker

Patman: You love him 😏

Spaghetti Boi: i stg Pat i will take away your emoji privileges 

Patman: 😩🥺🤨😔😣

Patman: (What is ‘stg’?)

Spaghetti Boi: patton if you don’t put your phone away and pay attention to your mans, i can and will take away your baking privileges too

Patton scoffed softly and pouted, sliding his phone in his back pocket. A soft noise of distress caught his attention and he looked up, a soft smile growing.

Logan, having noticed that a good number of the candles weren’t in their proper positions, had started reorganizing 4 shelves worth of candles. His nose was all wrinkled up and he was mumbling something about the audacity of consumers these days. As much as Patton was happy to spend hours watching Logan reorganize a craft store’s candle section, he was supposed to be making sure Logan was resting his brain. Though Patton wasn’t sure that Logan’s brain could ever truly, completely rest. It was one of the things Patton had fallen in love with. Was there anything about Logan that he didn’t love?

How could one not love Logan?

..that was a thought process for another time. Even though the number of lesbians and rainbow pride items (left over from June) that the pair passed on their way to the candle aisle spoke to the craft store’s environment, he wasn’t sure that they would be all too happy about a gay crisis in the middle of their candle aisle. 

“Logan Stein if you don’t put those candles away right now, the store attendant watching the tape right now is going to have a heart attack watching you. You’re holding 10 candles! No!” Patton was happy to appreciate his arms, but he wasn’t entirely prepared to pay for $50 of damages candles. 

Logan frowned and Patton had to stifle the urge to kiss away the little wrinkle that appeared between his eyebrows when he frowned. “I’ll help you. As much as I’m happy to help the employees, they know best- and I really don’t think they would be all too happy about 10 candles worth of shattered glass and wax in the middle of an aisle.” Patton teased. Having crossed the aisle, he began to put the candles cradled in Logan’s arms away in their proper positions, and once he was able, Logan proceeded to shelve the rest. 

While Logan finished shelving, Patton quickly scribbled the two candles Virgil and Roman had requested on the inside of his palm, doodling a little heart or two around the list while he was at it. 

After clicking the pen closed and sticking it in his curls, he looked up and tried to silence a soft noise, eyes locked on Logan. He wasn’t- Logan- Logan wasn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary!But.. but oh goodness Patton was blessed. His roommate had raised a candle just to the tip of his nose, sniffed, then smiled a little secret smile like there was a private joke between him and the candle. Patton didn’t know why, but he felt frozen, watching the soft moment with parted lips and wide eyes. He- oh- fuc- Patton stop staring hes gonna look over any moment now. But- his smile, and- and, just- his,,,,, his smile.

he’slookingoverquickgrabacandle

He whipped around with wide eyes, heart racing, a candle clutched to his chest. Boys. Boys are a blessing. Specifically boys with glasses named Logan who smile secret little smiles after finding something they like. Patton was very, very blessed to love boys. 

A few minutes pass, Patton enthusiastically sniffling candles (“You’re not going to be able to distinguish between scents before lo-“ “Logan I adore you but I’m going to smell every single candle in this store.”), Logan reading off ingredients. 

They mostly remain in silence for a while, but as Logan knows better than anyone, Patton is susceptible to random flashes of joy at unexpected times throughout the day. 

This time, it was a direct result of the discovery of the section of autumnal candles. There was an entire shelf, top to bottom, stocked with every single autumn scent known to humankind. And Patton was going to sniff.

Every. 

Single. 

One. 

He made his way through about 16 candles before he found the one. Vanilla. Every white girl’s dream. His white girl dream. Patton’s one goal in life was to smell like a freshly baked cookie. And vanilla was his weapon of choice. 

“Logan. Lololololololololololo-“ 

“Yes Patton?” The boy whipped around with wide, excited eyes, thrusting the vanilla candle towards his friend. 

“IT SMELLS LIKE ACTUAL VANILLA! LIKE- LIKE THE EXTRACT!” Like his perfume! That Roman bought him! And the chapstick! That Logan bought him! And and and and the candle! That Virgil bought him and he burned through in 2 weeks! He happily shoved his nose back in the depths of the candle, sniffing violently. 

Logan laughed that laugh Patton would commit arson for, coming closer to gently move the candle an inch or so away from Patton’s nose. “It’ll smell more natural from back here, Patty.” Now if Logan expected Patton to not instantly buffer after using his favorite nickname and providing skin to skin contact, he had another thing coming. However, he was prepared this time. Patton pouted, focusing on the happy crinkles on the corner of Logan’s eyes and the smell of the vanilla. 

“I love autumn, Lolo. Did you know that? Vanilla, cinnamon, cloves, pumpkin, apples-“ He was doing this all from the top of his head, anything to distract from the section of his brain yelling loganloganloganloganloganloganlogan on repeat. 

“Considering you’ve made us six apple pies, there are four of us living in the apartment, and it’s only the 19th of September, logically that would be the correct conclusion for me to arrive at, yes.” Logan interrupted, and Patton giggled, huffing softly in amusement. He was right, Patton knew, but- but autumn! Pumpkin Pies! Roman loved pumpkin pies! 

They stood there for a moment, Patton’s wrist encircled delicately by Logan’s hand, Patton’s breath caught in anticipation, much closer to the other than he originally remembered. He could feel the warmth radiating from Logan’s body, and it was addicting. Patton really needed to move away before he did something stupid, like kissing those lovely eye crinkles. 

He bit the inside of his cheek as Logan drew away first, doing his best to control his breathing. Flashing a smile at the focus of his affections, he bumped their hips (Why? Patton why? Why the contact? You idiot.) and turned back to face the candle section, wetting his lips with a shaky breath. C’mon Patton. You can do this. Pull yourself together. 

Right. Roman and Virgil wanted candles. “Roman wanted vanilla chai, Virgil wanted... midnight mystery.” He paused for a moment, wrinkling his nose as he stared at the list inked into his skin. “-midnight mystery? What’s that? Does it smell like midnight?” He gasped softly, allowing his mind to go rampant with thoughts of what midnight might smell like. 

However before he could even get that far, Logan had taken hold of his wrist and sent Patton’s nerves in a frenzy again, short circuiting at every single point their skin touched. It seemed like Logan was talking, but Patton really couldn’t tell. So he did the closest thing to rational his brain could come up with, and laced his fingers through Logan’s, squeezing gently. When he could control how their skin touched, it was easier to calm the nerves and play the part of his inner Roman Prince. He shifted his body just slightly, pressing his nose into Logan’s soft shirt, watching him with soft eyes. He could listen to Logan for hours. 

...

Logan had been speaking, right? Patton was pretty sure he’d been talking just a minute ago. Ignoring the fact that he couldn’t really comprehend anything he’d been saying because hot boy, he was 99% sure Logan had been speaking just a moment before. 

Before he could dive deeper into this, his eyes locked on Logan’s lips. Parted lips. Parted. Lips. Pink, wet, parted lips. Oh god. Oh funky frog. Oh heavenly lord.

He

Uh

Oh fuck

Logan-

Logan.. Logan wet his lips. And then- a,,,and then. And then. Bit his lip. Softly. Just barely making an indentation in the soft, pink skin of his lips. But Patton was so close it was unmistakable.

Logan smelled like lemons and roses. Like mint tea and lavender spray. Like home. Autumn may be Patton’s favorite season, but Logan would always be Patton’s favorite scent. He’d always found his smell comforting. It was one of the reasons he’d begun separated himself from his roommate. Falling in love with him was entirely unexpected. And if it were anyone else, Patton would be ecstatic to fall in love. He had always been fond of meet-cutes. But he had fallen in love with Logan. With Logan’s lavender cologne and quiet laugh. With his secret little smiles and hatred for soggy fast food fries. With his refusal to have their apartment empty of flowers. At least once a week, he would drag one of his roommates to their local florist to select a bouquet for their kitchen table. He had fallen in love with the one boy he couldn’t have. The boy that made him feel loved. Safe. Like he meant something. That he had some purpose outside of caring for his loved ones. That maybe one day he would be okay. He had fallen in love. 

And if, if he ever gathered up enough confidence to admit all of this to his best friend, what would happen? There were too many options. If Logan gently let him down, it would change everything. The dynamic of their friendship. The dynamic of the apartment. Their friend group. And if Logan.. If- if Logan gave Patton the one thing he ached for more than everything in the universe, and they eventually ended things, Patton wasn’t sure he could handle that. The pitying looks from Roman. Virgil’s anxiety when the two entered the same room. Janus’ awkward attempts to redirect conversation. Patton was all for adventure, for doing the unexpected. Living his best life. But not if it put his relationship with his best friend on the line. Not if it threatened their friend group dynamic. Patton hadnt been this happy in years. He couldn’t risk it. He refused to risk it. 

So he would settle for this. For watching Logan reorganize candles. Relishing every moment their skin made contact. It wasn’t settling, not really. Not when Logan smiled that secret smile of his. Not when Logan spent days on end in Patton’s room during his depressive episodes. Not when he could make Logan crinkle up the corners of his eyes like a happy cat. That wasn’t settling. He could live with that. 

And as Logan returned to the candles, somewhere between pulling away from Patton and finding Virgil’s candle, the other boy snuck away for a moment to buy one for himself. Lavender Lemonade. Maybe he couldn’t have Logan for himself. But he could have this. Lavender-Lemon candles and shared slices of pumpkin pie. Trips to the crafts store for a candle. Autumn walks in the early morning. Friday night cartoons. That was enough. Loving Logan was enough. Even if he had to keep that love disguised as platonic, tucked away somewhere in the back of his heart, it was enough. There was no “settling” for being Logan’s friend. Being Logan’s friend was like befriending a galaxy. There was no settling when Logan meant more than the entirety of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so long and i’m not a fan compared to how i wrote the first chapter but it’s... we’re working on it! 
> 
> you Cannot tell me that Patton wouldnt go absolutely fucking rabid with the emojis 
> 
> platonic royality bitch
> 
> kudos give me 2 coins. comments raise my XP by 10
> 
> find me on tumblr at @irritating-lady-knight !


End file.
